Forever
by pleasexstay
Summary: Niley OneShot.


**I change perspectives during this oneshot. I hope it isn't too confusing. I tried to make it as obvious as I could. Reviews would be awesome. And if you have seen this before, it was on my Youtube. :) **

Life wasn't like I had known before, my marriage to Liam was over, I couldn't rely on him anymore. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I was the one in out relationship who wanted the divorce in the first place. I couldn't put him through that. I loved him... Just not in the way that he wanted. The start of our relationship I felt like, all of the pieces had fallen into the place. Then our relationship got serious.. a lot more serious. He asked me to marry him and at that time, that was all I wanted. Him to be mine forever. Our wedding was perfect, the paparazzi went crazy. I used to be the 17-year-old-who-would-mostly-likely-end-up-pregnant and now.. I'm just the divorced 20 year old. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. I was supposed to find the person I was supposed to be with forever not a year or two or three. Forever. That's all I wanted and I got that from Liam but unfortunately, I fell out of love with him. I sighed at that thought, maybe I wasn't in love with him in the first place, I whispered softly to myself, running a hand through my hair. I looked at the old man sitting next to me and smiled, he returned the smile but with other intentions in mind. I quickly looked back down into my lap. I was finally going to be home. I could feel my parents' arms around me. I longed for that feeling. Their baby girl was coming back home. I smiled at that thought, all I wanted right now was to be 17. I wish I could relieve those days, maybe I could have saved everyone all of this pain.

I spent the last hour of the flight sleeping, after I moved away from the creepy man of course, a lovely man said that he would switch seats with me if I signed an autograph for his daughter and took a picture with him, smiling at that thought, I thought about all of those people who have supported me throughout all of these years. I loved them with everything I had. But I still had those moments where I just wanted to disappear. I didn't want to be Miley Cyrus anymore. I wanted to be Miley. Just Miley. Shaking my head gently, I shook these thoughts out of my head, I would be seeing my parents soon. I rolled my suitcase to the waiting area and took a seat, looking around, I saw everyone embracing their loved ones, showing how much they missed them. Smiling at that idea, I heard a little voice ask for me, "M-M-Miley...?" Turning around, my smile instantly grew bigger when I saw the little girl standing before me. "Noie!" I screamed as I picked her up and hugged her tight. Even though Noah was a teenager now, I still thought of her as my nine year old sister. She would never grow in my eyes, it was impossible. Letting her go, I set her back onto the ground. "What's up kiddo?" I said with a giggle as a gently nudged her, "got a boyfriend?" I said with a cheeky smile, waiting for her to tell me everything.

XOXO

I walked towards her, I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I wiped my clammy hands against my denim jeans. Nick, you can do this, she's just a girl, I thought to myself. I knew very well that Miley Cyrus was not just a girl, she was the girl. When I was just a couple of steps away from her, I cleared my throat, "sorry for interrupting but we have to go.." I said with a small smile. When she turned around to face me, I was winded. She was the same girl that I had fallen in love with, countless years ago. She was the same, except she was much more beautiful.

"Oh, okay." She said with a bright smile, her smile could light up the darkest of rooms. I took a step towards her and picked up her bags, "you're Denise's son?" She asked as we walked out of the airport, I nodded. I sighed, why wasn't I surprised? The only way she would even remember me was from my mother. Her nanny.

"How is she?" She asked with a genuine smile on her face.

"Good." I replied simply, "Thanks for asking." I said with a shrug. I unlocked my my car and opened the boot, I gently placed her suitcases in the back and closed the door. Walking to the front of the car, I got in the driver's seat and started up the car, unable to stop myself from looking in her direction. I took a deep breath of her perfume, smiling to myself as I drove. It was nice, just being around her. I didn't need to her to love me, all I needed was to be near her. I glanced at her once again, she was looking down at her phone.

XOXO

I smiled at the text message Noah sent me, "Cute, huh?" My family could always make me smile. "So... Nick.." I said a smile, searching for a question I could ask him, "what have you been up to?" I finally blurted out. Her chuckled, "not much.. Working on my music, hung at the beach, parties.." I smiled a little at the list, "looks like you've been busy." I smiled with an amused look. I texted Noah back, "I don't think he's my type.." Pressing send, I sighed to myself, that was a total lie. I knew that I loved Nick. I always have. Ever since I met him, when I was 10 years old. I knew. It was something I didn't have with Liam. With Liam.. we had to work at it. But Nick, everything seemed so easy, so fated. I rolled down the window and took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment as I soaked up the sun. It was the perfect weather out. We finally arrived at my old house, the hours Liam and I first purchased when we moved in together. Now, I would be living there, I didn't know how I felt about the idea but before I could even think about it, Nick opened the door for me. I smiled, stepping out of his car, "thank-you," I said softly, walking over to Noah, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, this was it. My past. I took a deep breath as I walked up the stairs to my door way, opening the door slowly. My smile reappeared when I saw the inside. Now I know why we bought this place, smiling to myself. It was beautiful. Every little bit of it.

"Miley?" A familiar voice came from behind me, turning around to face this voice, I saw my stunning mother, looking better than ever. "Momma!" I cried as I ran to her and pulled her into an embrace. "I missed you so much," I murmured against her shoulder.  
"Hey darlin', why have you got Nick carryin' all your suitcases for you? I thought I raised you better than that!" Smiling at the distinctive voice, I let go of my mother. "Daddy!" I cried as I threw my arms around him, smiling. Leaning out of the embrace, I wiped at the tears that were about to fall from my eyes. Pure happiness. The only thing I missed more than Tennessee were my family, especially my parents. They were there when no one else was, they protected me from everything. "Are you comin' over for dinner tonight?" My mother asked, I nodded excitedly, "I wouldn't miss it," I said with a smile, I haven't had a good home cooked meal for a long, long time. "You can bring Nick.." she added, slyly. I nodded once again, "sure, I'll ask.." I said, ignoring my mother's tone, she smiled and hugged me once again. "Noah, you ready, darlin'?" She asked, turning to my little sister, she walked over and hugged me once again. "I'll see you guys tonight," I said with a smile, genuinely excited for dinner with my family.

Once my family left, Nick and I were alone, I unpacked everything and I tried to make my house into a home. I sighed to myself, unsatisfied. I walked back down stairs into the living room where Nick sat with a beer in his hand, "tough day?" I asked, amused.  
He nodded, "it's not everyday that Miley Cyrus moves back home and you have to do everything for her." He teased.  
Gasping falsely, "I thought you wanted to help me since we're like best friends," I said with a giggle, joking. But, he didn't seem to take it as a joke. I coughed uncomfortably, "so..." As soon as those words escaped my lips, I wanted to take them back, I had nothing to follow that with, I took a deep breath, "shouldn't you go home? Take a shower?" I blurted out.  
He smiled a little, as if he knew something I didn't, "this is home.." He replied.  
My jaw dropped, "I beg your pardon?" I asked, shocked.  
"I... Live... Here..." He said slowly, as if I was a different species.  
"What? Why? How?" I spat out, ignoring his weak attempt to mock me.  
"When you left, I needed a place to live so she said I could live here.. I pay rent of course and since you were coming home, she said we could just share. It's a big house." He said with a triumphant smile.  
I was speechless, "oh," was the only thing I managed to express. "Well... Hurry up and get ready, we're eating at my parents' tonight." I said in a daze, patting his shoulder.  
"Alright.. honey." He replied, emphasizing the word, honey. Grimacing at the word, I walked up to my room.

Thirty minutes passed and I had taken a shower and I looked fresh, surprisingly. I smiled at myself in the mirror in the bathroom, taking a deep breath, I walked into the kitchen in my bra and underwear and a think silk robe that I wasn't bothered to tie up. I opened up the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of cold water out. I twisted the cap off and took a sip, I twisted the cap back on and closed the fridge door to find Nick starring directly at me, I stared back at him. "My eyes are up here, Nick..." I said, slightly irritated. He couldn't even say a word, I scoffed and walked back up to my room. I need to find something to wear.. I thought to myself, trying to forget what just happened. Nick was just like the other boys, all they wanted was my body. I rolled my eyes at that idea. Pigs. I thought to myself.

XOXO

I stood in that same spot for what felt like forever until I blinked. I don't even know what happened. I was just stunned. Miley was so much more beautiful than I thought she was. I have to apologize.. I concluded, almost running upstairs to Miley's room. I knocked. No response. I knocked once again. "Go away, Nick!" I sighed, "just let me explain!" Placing my ear onto the door, I could hear steps towards me. Suddenly, I felt like I did at the airport. Fuck, I murdered, taking a step away from the door.  
"What do you have to say to me, Nick?" She asked, pulling the door wide open.  
"Uh..I..I.." Was all I managed to spit out.  
Miley rolled her eyes, "I thought so," she moved her hand to close the door. Before I even knew it, my hand pushed against it.  
"No. I'm sorry." I finally blurted out. "You took me by surprise. I didn't mean to stare.. you're just so..." I trailed off, "beautiful." I whispered, hoping that she didn't hear me.  
"I'm what?"  
"beautiful."  
"I'm what?"  
"BEAUTIFUL." I yelled.  
She smiled, satisfied with what she had done to me. "That's better. Now, help me, I don't know what to wear to dinner tonight." She said with a smile and pulled me into her room. That's one thing I loved about Miley, she forgave and she forgot. As she walked over to her closet, that was already filled with clothes, I sat on her bed, still nervous. She turned around to face me once again. "Which one?" She asked, holding up two dresses. I shrugged, she smiled and placed the dresses back on the rack. Every step she took towards me, my heart sped up, "why don't you go look then?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, when she was just a step away from me. "Miley..." I started, "I need to tell you something else." This is it, Nick, just tell her. I thought to myself as I took a deep breath, "I've been in love with you ever since I met you. Ever since I was 10. I know that you probably think that it's stupid but it's true. All I wanted to do was spend time with you and of course, being 10, I was mean to you because I liked you. I've always liked you. It's always been you. I've dated people before but none of them even compare to you. You broke my heart when you moved to LA and dated Liam, not to mention, marrying him. When you were getting divorced, I saw on all of the gossip sites.. you didn't even call.. why? Even though nothing happened between us, I thought we were friends at least. When I heard you were coming home, I was so excited it was ridiculous." All of these things were coming out and I couldn't stop it. I didn't want it to stop either, she needed to know and I needed to tell her. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I want you, Miley Ray Cyrus, not just for today or tomorrow or the next day. For forever. And most importantly... I want to kiss you." Taking a deep breath, I knew that I was done. Looking into her eyes, I knew that she loved me too, I smiled at that idea, I moved my face closer to hers. Moments later, I pressed a soft kiss onto her perfect lips.

XOXO

The kiss left like it lasted forever, I smiled against his lips. As I leaned out of the kiss, I gently bit down on my bottom lip, I gently placed my hand on his cheek, "I love you Nicholas Jonas." I said with a smile, "always have, always will." Smiling as I murdered those words against his lips.


End file.
